


SamASS The BadASS Bounty Hunter

by Nightmare49



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: AssExpansion, ButtExpansion, Other, asshuman, bodyparttransformation, butt on legs, butthuman, butttf, living ass, living booty, massiveAss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Samus was traveling through space when she came across a giant space station. After landing and exploring it she ended up in a situation that she really wished she never explored the place in the first place.
Kudos: 2





	SamASS The BadASS Bounty Hunter

# SamASS

Peaceful is what most who traveled the galaxies would say when asked about flying their ships. If you are not in hostile territory.

 _‘It's the same answer every time.’_ Samus told herself as she recalled that question. Samus was what most people would call hot. Fair white skin. Her blue eyes would gleam under the light with a light blue hue. She had two long and wide hang bangs that went down the sides of her face to cover her entire sides of her head. Using a red hairband, she had a long ponytail that reached ended at the bottom of her shoulder’s blades.

 _‘Rarely anything happens out there—”_ Her thoughts got stopped. She looked at the holoscreen to see that ship’s sensors found something floating out in space. _‘That's ironic.’_ She thought. She quickly followed the single to find a giant space station. “A station? What is a random station doing out here?” She muttered to herself.

Hitting a few buttons, she had her ship's computer scan the giant car wheel like shaped station. Going along the outside of the station was some open docks. _‘What is that signal?’_ She thought as she read an unknown single that pulsed out from the station. Sighing she set her ship on autopilot to land on the stations open docks.

Letting it land she went and got her power suit on.

There was only one port in the space station. The entire thing was a cutaway in the chambered edges on the top and bottom of the station’s outer sides. It was shaped like a very long and wide flat bracket. With plenty of open empty docks with almost nothing laying out on the metal.

Slowly the ship landed down on the docks, once it was all settled Samus exited the top of her ship. Standing there the bounty hunter gazed over the open station. _‘Looks pretty new.’_ Samus thought as she scanned the location. _‘Or at least really well maintained.’_ She thought as she jumped down to the metal floor of the docks. _‘Gravity is still on.’_ She noted.

She then looked at the map on her visor to see where the ping was. She sighed and walked to the door that was closeted to the dock. Once she got there, she stepped before the door, but it wouldn’t open. Samus looked off to the left to see a holographic keypad light up a dim blue. She looked it over to use her left hand to go through the menu.

_Enter pin or use E-ID Card_

Samus sighed and before looking around. She was currently near some old rustic crates and shipping containers. She looked around and started to walk to a pile of them. _‘There must be another way in there.’_ She thought. She glanced up to see some catwalk grids pipes that were running along the undersides of an overhang in the walls. After following the pipe, she found that it led to the same area that the door she was trying to go into.

 _‘Bingo.’_ She thought.

Samus started to look around, she jumped to the top of the crates. On top of the cargo container, she noticed that there was a hole. _‘I can fit.’_ She smiled as she found that it was blown open right next to a cargo box.

With the lack of gravity, she was able to jump onto the cargo box. She quickly slipped into her ball form to slide into the tube. Once she rattled into the tube, she rolled down to the door that was locked. Luckily it bent into the wall to let her slip in.

It was dark, blue lights dimly filled the black, gray, and white interior. An eerie glow barely lit up the room with a blue hue from the soft neon lights in the floor. Up above the pipe that Samus was coming in from, glowed a slight soft blue hue with a grid shadow pattern layering over the shadows given by the pipe. Orange and red turned a bit green and purple under the blue light.

Samus rolled through the tube and into a hole in the pipe. Gravity grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. She exited the morph all to land on her feet. She looked up across the hall to see another door. Slowly she walked over to it. Her feet softly clanking on the floor. She stopped at the door. She turned to the right she saw what she was looking for. A lot that her arm canon could connect to. Slipping it in, she used her suit to unlock the door. She smiled as the lock unlocked with a click. Samus pulled out her arm so she could walk on into the station.

She walked into a wide hallway, she looked from side to side. The doorway she walked through entered the side of the hall that came from her left. Starting from a closed-door and went to her right. Walking out into the center of the dark hall, she used her visor to scan around the station.

 _‘Where is a light switch?’_ She thought. _‘There is power for gravity… but not the lights.’_ The bounty hunter looked up to the ceiling to see the flat glass that covered long lights behind them. She sighed and began walking left down the hall. She continued to scan the walls while she walked. Eventually, she stopped as a white light glowed out of a panel that was next to a door.

Unknown to her, in the ceiling, layered past the lights. The hidden lens of one of the many cameras followed her movements. Slowly she made her way through the station. Going past a few more doors till she reached the end of the hall. Off to her left in the curving hall was a single door that opened when she walked on through the door.

Walking through the door, she had a look around the open room. Slowly her head looked over the room. There as a lone wide desk in the room. _‘A reception desk._ ’ She mentally noted. Scanning over the desk, something light blue caught her eyes on the grey countertop. She walked over to looked down at the desk, there. Laying on the counter was an ID card. She blinked, “Well that is convenient,” She spoke aloud.

Samus scanned the item with her vizor to obtain the information. Once she did, she turned to look down the open hallway that was blended in with the room. But that was not the only hall. There was another open hall right that went off the room at a 90-degree angle. Right past the receptionist desk. Samus opened the map to see how much of it was filled out. Not much. Practically nothing.

Time blurred for Samus as she continued to explore through the halls. Slipping into rooms to explore. After a while, she entered a lab room, with a lot of computers and storage shelves. She gazed over the place. But a purple color stood out on one of the desks with the holo-tech. Walking over to it she observed a closed lone glass and steel vile with some sort of purple semi liquid-solid metallic material held inside.

She picked it up was her helmet scanned it. _‘Nano Tech…’_ She partially gasped as she took in the sight of the Technology. Slowly she put it down gently. _‘Something is not right… everything is too maintained.’_ She observed.

Pain. An instant shot of pain hit her in the chest. She reached up with her hand to touch her chest while she turned around. _‘Heartburn at a time like this?’_ She grunted. Once the pain left her chest, she went to take a step forward. Only a huge stinging shot through her ass. “What the hell?” She gasped. She twisted her body as she went to look.

Her suit grew tight in the rear, pain pushed hard on her ass. She blinked as she saw the armor getting pushed away. Heat burned in her ass, making her gasp while her arm cannon hissed down the edges. A small hiss formed around the start of the cannon on her arm as she felt it slip off. Her blues eyes behind the visor snapped back to her gun. Watching it slide right off of her arm leaving half of the arm in her zero suit. On her left arm, the armor once again hissed as she watched it split into pieces. Loud clanging of armor filled the office as her arms armor broke into sections. Like ice sliding off a car window. _‘Why the bell is go-‘_ Her thoughts were not finished as a sharp pain filled her ass.

Metal cracked, breaking into clean-cut parts around her ass. The backplates smashed into the floor and the rest around her waist did the same. Her eyes shook as she watched her burning ass grew. Slowly blocking out the sight of her heels.

With shaking hands, she reached back to touch her ass cheeks. _‘They are actually growing…’_ She started blushing as the burning turned into a burning pleasure. Her skin pushed up into the cracks between her fingers. When her ass surged out, she gasped as she grew some nice soccer balls. A tingle shot through her booty and at the same time. More of her suit started to fracture apart around her belly and back. Samus took a few steps forwards and tried to take her hands from her ass. But her hands and ass tingled. The feeling of hands being submerged into jello coated her hands. “What the fu-ck?” She cried as she whipped her head around to see how her hands had been pulled into her continuously growing ass. _‘I can't feel my hands!’_ She panicked. She pulled back on her arms, 1but her ass seemed to pull back on her arms to force her to bend backward.

The cracking of metal continued to fill her ears while her power armor for her shoulders and chest fractured again. It broke into five parts the slide off her body, letting her long hair finally be seen. She continued to pull back but her hips tingled while the bottom of her belly got numb. “What now?” Cried Samus as she looked down. Slowly she both felt and could see how her upper body was sinking into her waist. Her waist seemed to act like quicksand as the more she struggled. The more her upper body sank down, a tingling coated the edge of her body while it lapsed.

Her ass jiggled and bounced while her body sunk awhile. Pain shot through her stomach while it disconnected from her upper body from her throat.

Samus tried to pull back her arms again but her arms got pulled back into her ass cheeks. _‘Beach balls...’_ She thought. With a huge gasp, she felt her belly slide down onto her ass cheeks. “Am I being turned I to an ass?” She cried as she felt her legs power armor fractured and slide off of her legs.

Each struggle only made the ass jiggle and bounce. Nice and perfectly rounding sphere of flesh greedily slurped in her belly and bottom of her tits. Her arms were already over halfway gone while she felt her newly growing ass get fuller. Yet it was still light.

 _‘This is ridiculous!’_ Samus cried as she felt the rest of her arms sliding into that sexy ass. Gritting her teethed she tried to pull her arms back out. “Why the hell is this-” Her lips smacked shut. Samus’s lips tingled as they grew numb. Her lips sowed shut as while they flattened out before the horror of her becoming lipless filled her body.

She paled while the rest of her breasts and shoulders slid down it to those two 2ft round ass cheeks. _‘My hair!’_ She would have yelled if she could but she now lacked a mouth. Her hair was phasing through the zero suit. Her eyes widened, shaking as her face turned nearly white. The familiar feeling of her helmet lost her face while it was lifted off her head. Since her head sank the rest of the way into that ass. Her helmet fell to the ground while her shoes shattered into parts. She instinctively took and few steps forwards. Filling getting out of her Power Armor.

Darkness took over her sight, she couldn’t hear anything, and this body just felt so soft and firm. The familiar feeling of her anus vanished as it pinched hard. The round lips stretched out into a mouth shape. Then more hard and sharp pain hit the top and bottom of her anus as white teeth grew out. Pushing through the anus flesh in her rectum while the pucker turned yellow. Just like Samus’s old yellow hair but they grew huge and puffy. The perfect cock suckers. High and thick in the center while being thinker but thick and puffy at the edges.

Bones started to form above and under the teeth in the anus mouth, making a huge sharp but fast pain fill that mouth. Finally, on the floor of her mouth, a tongue grew out.

She gasped for as once all the tingling and numbness died away in her body. The lack of hair had made her a bit lightheaded. “What just happened?” She asked. ‘And why can't I see…’ She thought. She shifted on her legs. _‘Ok, so I still have my legs. But why can't I feel my upper body...’_ She processed as she tried to figure out what she went through was just a dream. Only she cried in shock as light filled her vision. She could see. But it was mostly blue till everything came into focus. She stopped and starred out ahead. Tears would have formed if she still had eyes.

 _‘I can only see out of my…ass?_ ’ She mentally gasped. On either side of her sights was her ass cheeks. Not something that the bounty hunter would have liked. “Ok… SamASS. You're fi-” She stopped. _‘Wait why did I say SamASS? My name is SamASS... No, its Samus!’_ the words struggled to come out even in thought. _‘There. SamASS you.’_ She stopped, _‘Fuck!’_

She then starred across at the purple filled veil. “That better not have done this.” She then groaned while she looked down and around her feet to see the armor. “Now how am I going to get back to my ship?” She muttered.

She had found that her zero suit had a single hole for her lips. It was right up and snug to her lips edge. _‘I can't breathe in space.’_ Right as she thought that. Something covered her mouth. A light blue glass visor domes over her lips to merge seamlessly into the Zero suit. _‘Never mind…. But.’_ The thoughts hit her mind as she turned to look around at her armor. _‘This is going to be a pain in my ass.’_ The walking ass wondered.

Scarlet was not knowing what to expect. Scarlet was a doctor and a scientist at that. She just has been talking with her new patient that would be arriving. Scarlet was a woman with a fire color-themed hair styled wildly. Her hair was extremely red at its base layer. But her hair turned orange before transitioning to a bright yellow at the ends.

She had a single hair bang that ran down the side of her face. Shaped just like a thin and long right-angle triangle. It went all the way down to the 6”2’ tall woman's waist. Over the top of her forehead, she had her hair matching the same shape as her long hair bend. But it's long sharp-tipped end stopped over the left side of her head.

However, that was not the end of her crazy hair. She had two drill ponytails that spun around in the air before just barely touching the ground.

Scarlet current had on a long white lab coat, white long sleeve shirt over a white collared shirt. But there was one change with the woman’s long sleeve shirt and colored one. There was a huge open window for her tits to hang out naked. And these round balls of flesh were larger than yoga balls. Reaching her knees. Nearly perfectly found and firm. And her red nipples stood out for being so huge and bulging.

To cover her legs, she wore skintight white yoga pants and white tennis shoes.

Her fiery red eyes turned scanned over the room, she was currently in a huge doctor’s room that she would see patients in on her custom and personal spaceship. Her entire room was white, silver, and red. Like her hair color. The countertops of her counters that lined the bottom right corner of the room were silver. The counter and the drawers took up the entire length of the east wall and then most of the south wall except for the corner. Where the door to the room was. In the center was a table for the patients to lay on.

That had a red padded top. Currently, she sat on a stool with a red holographic computer on right behind her. “I must say SamASS.” She told the bounty hunter who was sitting there on the table, naked so she could see her entire body easier. “That when you were talking about your new body. This wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.” She said as she crossed her legs with hands on her lap.

“I know but you were the only one that I could find on short notice that open to look at me,” SamASS said as she sat down. Letting herself see the woman. “That and if you are good as you say then I bet you can help me.”

Softly smiling the scientist hummed. “Why thank you but I need you to lay down. Face up.” She said. Then she giggled, “Well ass up. But you get the idea.”

“Very funny,” SamASS swung her legs up onto the table to lay down with her giant ass cheeks facing the ceiling. “So, remember the deal? You get to study my body… this body in return for helping me get back to normal.”

Dr. Scarlet nodded and stood up. Her giant breasts shaking about. The sounds of her milk sloshed around in her breasts. 

She smiled and reached into a container to pull out some white latex gloves. She then took a few steps over to her as a flying red tablet followed her around. As she got up to the ass girl. She touched a button on a remote in her lab pocket to make the table raised, so she could fit her breasts underneath them snuggly.

Nodding she smiled. “Of course. But you should know I am going to be.” She paused and then emphasized. “ ** _Extremely_** _thorough_.” She smiled as she reached out to touch the back of SamASS’s right knee.

“Yes, I know.” Sighed SamASS. She would have moved but, _‘She will want me to be mostly still.’_ Thought SamASS. “I rather deal with this if it can be undone.” She told the doctor. Who was already feeling out the knee joint with both hands.

She wrote something down onto the tablet with a pen that was attached to it. She then hummed as she ran her fingers over her calves. Feeling how big they were. “Well, I think it would be better to be very meticulous.” She wrote something down on her tablet again. She then looked back down at the feet of the woman.

She quickly feet and looked over her foot for a bit. “Nothing out of the ordinary… except for how damn firm your calves are. I swear I am feeling a lot of muscle and something else.” She told the woman.

 _‘Well… how would I be able to walk otherwise?’_ SamASS wondered as she felt the woman feeling out her left leg.

The doctor continued to work on her other legs. Feeling it out as she went from the feet and went up to her thighs. Where she paused and stopped as she felt out the thigh. Her eyes light up as wonder-filled her face. “That is peculiar.” She muttered. Her eyes narrowed. _‘I need to look again at this.’_ She looked around to grab a little tool to pinch her skin. Trying to get some sort of results.

“Must you do that?” SamASS asked a bit annoyed at the pinching she felt. “That is a lot of pinching.” She muttered as the woman took a crazy amount of tests around her thigh. She then looked back at her calves.

She took the tool again to go over the calves. “Well, the only thing that I really need to do is get your other leg. And sizes.” She hummed. That made Samus roll her eyes. If she had them.

She then pulled out a soft measuring tape. Gently she lifted the leg up a bit to get the measurement of her ankle. Using her thumb, she pressed the tape down on itself to get the number she was looking for. “Oh. I forgot about your thigh measurements. I can’t forget something like that.” Dr. Scarlet smiled. SamASS only groaned at that. Slowly the woman took the dimensions. Slipping the tape under her thigh, she reached over to grab the free end on the other side. But she had to use her other arm to push her huge ass cheek out of the way.

“Damn you are a sexy little ass.” She joked while she got the top and the bottom of her thigh. She even took the length of her thigh. From ass cheek to her knee. Once she got that she went over to her right side of her body to finish matching the measurements. “Your body. Is not exactly what I was expecting.” She told the ass woman.

“You said that before….” SamASS drone as she heard the woman moving around her.

“Well, it is true.” Dr. Scarlet told her. “And I still cannot see any place that would be your ears.” She hummed. “Well, I still haven’t looked at your crotch or anus yet…” She talked to herself.

“...Great.” SamASS groaned.

“Well, I better check out your ass cheeks.” Dr. Scarlet looked giddy as she pulled part of her glove down. And then let it slap onto her wrist. With a smile, she held the tape measure in one hand and then gently place her left hand on the left ass cheek. She started at the hip with the tap. Lifting and pulling it around her skin.

The cold tape draped over her skin. Making SamASS have to suppress a shudder as the tape started to get pushed between her booty cleavage.

Gently she guided the ends of the end of the tape slid on in between the flesh spheres. She peered into the cleavage as she put the tape right up against the woman’s lips. With her thumb, she pressed the end of the rolling tape against her lip. Its cold touch sent a shiver through SamASS’s lip. _‘Gotcha.’_ She thought as she got the measurement she wanted. Retracting her hand, she went to write down the number before she walked around to the other side. And preceded to wrap the tape over the woman’s skin. Using her thumb to push it down over her skin as if it was a real tape. She hummed as she got the other number.

Pulling the tape back, she hummed while she took the end of the tape and put it in the center back of the ass cheeks. “Interesting.” Mussed the doctor. “Your ass cheeks are so round they curve out around your hips to your crotch.”

“Why would it matter?” SamASS asked a bit curious.

“It really doesn't but I find it fascinating.” Dr. Scarlet hummed, she looked over to the floating tablet. Reaching over it she quickly wrote down some notes.

_The ass cheeks are an… Ass Human. Is so round, spherical even. The back of the ass seems to extend past the hips. Wrapping around the hips and then curve back into the crotch area in the back. Granted it is only partly as it seems the thighs and front of her legs simply blend smoothly into these butt cheeks that make up the body._

“Just need your waist size.” She hummed as she reached back to grab the tape again.

Sighing, SamASS asked. “Didn’t you just get that?”

Shaking her head, the scientist smile, “No I only got the width and height of these lovely flesh balls.” She grabbed the left cheek right before her to squeeze it.

“Hey!” Yelped SamASS at the sudden groping.

“Sorry, but your body is just too soft and sexy to not play with.” Teased the Doctor. She then shifted around to the back of the walking ass. She hummed as she took a step back and went over to her office desk. She took off her gloves and then got some new ones on. She then grabbed a few other tools.

“Alright, I think that is all I needed from the outside.” Dr. Scarlet hummed as she looked over the data. “All is left is to get the internals figured out. And your mouth.” She hummed.

“You must be joking.” SamASS groaned.

“Nope.”

SamASS groaned again as she heard the woman’s breast milk sloshing in her breasts. “Great….” She muttered.

“That and your mouth.” She hummed as she stepped around to the other side of the table. She smiled as she stood on a light panel that raised her up a bit so she could look down and over to the mouth. Before she did so she reached out to pull the ass cheeks apart. _‘How am I going to deal with this?’_ she thought as she looked down at the mouth. Concern covered her face for a bit before a light ball went off.

She looked up and then touched the tablet that floated next to her. Suddenly two straps formed. Picking one up she used the form the woman’s ass cheeks apart. “There were go.” She smiled.

“This is not very comfortable.” SamASS breathed.

“Well, you will only have to put up with it until I get the information I need.” Dr. Scarlet replied with a sweet smile.

 _‘That is not reassuring, ‘_ SamASS thought.

She watched Dr. Scarlet lean down to her face. _‘Weird… she just has lips. And giant puffy ones at that.’_ The red-headed doctor leaned in really close.

“Can you please not get so close to my… eyes…” SamASS moved her lips before her eyes.

“Wait! You see me?” She gasped, shock covered her face as her mouth went agape and her eyes widened.

“Yes. Your right up against. My eye.” SamASS informed the woman who practically had her nose touching her lips.

 _‘Then that means!’_ Dr. Scarlett realized. She reaches back to her tool tray to trade her tool for some kind of little device. Holding the remote like device, Dr. Scarlet reached out with a hand to pinch the ass’s lips and put the device right up against it. She softly pressed its cold metal tip against her lips. The cold metal made SamASS’s lips quiver. _‘That explains how she can see!’_ the doctor's eyes went wide. She pulled the device away from her lips to set it down. She turned and started to write notes on her notepad.

_Her lips are huge puffy and actually seems to act as her eyes. They contain everything that the human eye does behind a nontransparent skin layer. Most likely it is seeing through from inside._

Dr. Scarlet picked up a tool and then reached back down to the anus mouth. She took it and started to pinch SamASS’s upper lip to get a number. She didn’t even look at her notepad as she recorded the data. Humming to herself she continued to work with the device, taking a pinch at the center of her lower lip and at the ends of the lips.

 _‘So it’s about two inches tall in the center of her lips.’_ She noted as her lips held out wide. Then the center of her lips created a curving top with increased the height by half an inch. Putting away the device, Scarlet reached down to her lips. “SamASS!~” She sang. “I need to see the insides of your mouth.” She sang.

Groaning, SamASS complied as she opened her mouth. Scarlet hummed as she reached in with a tool to pull her tongue and used a flashlight to look around the mouth. Reaching in she felt around the inside flesh walls. ‘She has a jaw bone…’ She mentally noted. She continued to use her fingers and feel around.

According to what she could both see and feel she found that her anus mouth was both a mouth and an anus in every sense of the word. She had both Jaws like a mouth, two sets of teeth. She even had a tongue, a human one.

Looking at the back of the anus mouth she saw a single tunnel. She reached in a bit farther to feel the rim of the hole. _–‘Her rectum… ‘_ She identified.

She finally pulled out her hands from the WomASS’s mouth. “Alright, I believe that is all I need from your Asus mouth. But I must say SamASS. Your body is _really_ something else.”

“You don’t say,” SamASS replied. “How am I that different? “ She asked worried. “Think I can be changed back?”

Dr. Scarlet put a hand to her chin. “Perhaps I can but I need to get some DNA samples and create an anatomy picture of your body first.” SamASS groaned as she heard that. “But now I just need to scan your body. I should be able to see what is inside you that way.”

Groaning the ass _“rolled”_ her eyes. “I do not like that… can you take off these clamps?” SamASS requested.

“Huh?“ Dr. Scarlet blinked. “Oh yes, one minute.” She said as she broke out of her trance. She quickly took off the clamps before storing them away. “There you go.” She told the womASS. “Now I’ll need you to stay still for a Nano Scan.” She informed SamASS as she walked away to her desk for a minute. Picking up a small white remote. She hit a button and a single thin white shop lamp device materialized. Underneath the beveled bar was a soft red under glow. Tapping a button on the remote. It lowered down from the ceiling to stop right over SamASS’s ass cheeks.

At that moment, Dr. Scarlet turned around to sit as her desk to watch her monitor.

Silently the device shot out a wide red laser beam as it started to scan over SamASS’s body. The walking ass had to close her eyes just so the red light would only be a feint blur behind her eyelids.

The doctor, Scarlet watched a 3D model be created before her eyes in the DNA scanner program. Gleefully she watched the bone structure generate first followed by her muscles and ligaments forming over the bones. Next, some of her organs materialized before the rest of her inside guts formed. Finally, the skin layer in the model generated, giving the humASS form.

Without looking, she hit the button on the remote to put away the scanner. “You can sit up. “ Scarlet told SamASS.

SamASS quickly sat up so she was looking at the woman’s back.

SamASS grunted as she stretched her legs before she asked the Doctor’s as she went over her notes. “What did you find?” She asked.

“A whole hell of a lot.” She spun around to look at the bounty hunter. “For one as you know, you have an anus mouth.” She rotated the monitor behind her so. SamASS could see. “Which goes right into the rectum throat.” SamASS’s mouth dropped.

“Yes, your rectum is also doubling as your throat. If you had one. I even found a womb of all things surrounded by some kind of breast organ in your left ass cheek.” Dr. Scarlet touched the cheek to her right on SamASS to point out which one. “Furthermore. Your womb has a cervix that connects to the back of your rectum throat.”

“You must be joking,” SamASS said flabbergasted. “That sounds so fucked up. Just like how you said I have a breast organ?”

Shaking her head, “Not at all.” The green-eyed doctor said. She then continued to explain. “But that breast organ, it’s not really different from a normal breast, other than being inside your butt cheek. For one it’s a giant single milk sack with countless milk glands lining the thing. If I read the results right.” She turned to look at the model as she finished.

 _‘Son of a bitch.’_ SamASS thought. “What kind of sick creature was I transformed into?”

“An ass with legs,” Joked Dr. Scarlet. She put a hand to her chin. “But let’s get back on track. I found a lot more out. Such as you having a stomach, lungs, liver, kidneys, two hearts.”

“Hearts?” SamASS gasped.

The scientist nodded. “Yes, one in each thigh.”

“That does not sound good.”

“You’ll be fine. The hearts are surrounded by extremely thick muscle. Same with your lungs that are behind them in your thigh, and before you ask, you have a single left and right lung in each respectively.”

That made SamASS groan, “This is giving me a headache.” As she said that she felt the familiar feeling form. In her crotch?! “Why do I feel one in my… crotch?” She asked aloud.

Dr. Scarlet swiped over her pc screen to rotate the model. “Well, your brain had been moved to your crotch.”

Her mind halted. “I- in m- my cro- itch?!” SamASS stammered.

“Indeed.” Dr. Scarlet turned to look over the model. She changed views to have the brain displaying. “It’s surrounded by even more hyperdense muscles than your hearts. So much so, I would say you would be able to take a missile to the crotch and your brain would be unharmed.”

 _‘This.’_ SamASS paused. _‘Is insane…’_ She then spoke, “What kind of twisted being have I been transformed into?”

“An oddly erotic sexy walking ass,” Dr. Scarlet supplied. SamASS didn’t need a face to show that she was mad. “I find your body oddly fascinating.”

“You are enjoying this too much,” Hissed SamASS. “You agreed to change me back.”

The redhead held up a hand, “Relax. I will but. There is one problem. Your body.” She paused for a bit. “Your very DNA is completely different, from what this tells me. It’s as if **you** were _BORN_ like that.” SamASS started to choke on-air as she processed that. “I would need to rewrite your entire DNA structure. Add to the fact that I am even sure where to begin.” She admits with a sigh.

SamASS remained silent, but she finally spoke up. “Well, what about where I was changed.”

Dr. Scarlet’s head snapped up to let stare the lush ass down. “Actually that would be a good place.” She hummed, “But before that. I feel like I need to finish explaining how your new body works.”

SamASS let out a sigh, if she had a head she would have glanced away. “I suppose you can. For one I want to know how I can hear.”

“Through your ass cheeks.” Hummed Scarlet, she stood up and walked over to rub her ass. “There is something in there that lets you hear. Can’t figure out what.” She stopped rubbing her body. “Now your lungs. They connect to your skin around your ass as well. Pulling air in like a frog breathing through their skin. That and you can still breathe through your mouth.”

She paused to let the ass take in her words. “That pretty much it.”

“What about-”

“No, you don’t deal with either. Everything is absorbed completely.”

A long pause filled the room. Dr. Scarlet took her seat again.

“So I guess I really am a living ass,” SamASS complained.

“Pretty much,” Scarlet crossed her legs. “While you still have nerves, blood veins, everything a normal human has, except alter into your current body.” She dipped her head a bit. “How I can still find a way to make you human again.” SamASS body jiggle as she slightly jumped. “If we go to where you got transformed. I might be able to research the cause of your body. While I cannot come out and join you to search the location.”

She paused before she smiled, “I will still assist you in any way I can.”

“Thank you,” SamASS smiled. “I appreciate it.”

Smiling softly, Dr. Scarlet said, “No problem. To start with, I can modify your zero suits to be a hybrid with your power armor.” Dr. Scarlet gave her answer.

“You can really do that?” SamASS was surprised by those words.

“Indeed, I can make it react and respond to your thoughts,” Dr. Scarlet held up a finger.

“That sounds too farfetched.”

“You underestimate me, my dear.” Her eyes slid to into the corners of her eyes to see the ass.

  
“So, this is the station that you found?” Dr. Scarlet asked SamASS over the com system as she waited in her ship’s cockpit. Currently, she had parked her spaceship on one of the metal piers of the docks. Due to the fact, her ship was not large enough to fit in one of the floating spots between the piers. Dr. Scarlet had a look around through the glass of the ship.

After being lowered to the ground, SamASS walked onto the cold metal. She quickly responded as the hatch raised back into the bottom of the spaceship. “Yes, this is the place.”

Samus was currently in her newly modded Zero Suit. For the most part, it looked just like her old zero suit. However, there were just a few things that were different. First, most of her suit was a fusion of metallic and nano fabric. Running down the back of her calves was half of her old suit’s arm canon cut in half and fused into her suit. This continued down with a smaller silver barrel that reached down the back of her heels. The barrel ended being parallel to the bottom of her heels.

Over the front of her lips was a custom yellow visor oval dome with a thick dark blue rim. On the bottom of the helmet-like visor was two silver tubes. These two tubes reached down to go into two different oxygen tanks that were un the underside of her ass cheeks.

 _“Then I hope we can find a way to make your normal again.”_ Dr. Scarlet told her. _“And the first place I think we should start is the same room you were in that transformed you.”_

 _‘Great… Going back in_ that _lab.’_ She thought with dismay.

 _“So, this is the room?”_ SamASS heard Dr. Scarlet through their com-system.

SamASS nodded, “Yes.” She started to walk around through the lab. Walking right past the familiar vial of liquid that she touched the first time she was in there. She then turned and walked over to the computer. In doing so she completely missed seeing another vial of purple nano tech. Once she walked up, an opening formed over the top front for her zero suit. A cable shot out through the air and connected to the computer.

The computer turned on, the walking booty used her suits mental control to shift through the menus. “Scarlet, are you getting the files?” She asked.

Dr. Scarlet appeared in the corner of SamASS’s visor. _“Yes.”_ Dr. Scarlet replied. She grimaced as she started to get the files. Then she paled. _“SamASS, this is not good… this place… Is… a lab that does inhumane experiments.”_ She told a paling SamASS.

“I can see that too… this is not what I expected.” She replied. “But this explains why I got transformed.”

Soon a name appeared in the documents. One that made Dr. Scarlet lose all the color in her face. _‘No… how could it be him! He should be…’_ Panic filled her face. _“SamASS! As soon as we get the data from that computer. Get **back** to the **ship**_ Right away _!”_

“Dr. Scarlet. What do you mean?!” A surprised SamASS asked worried.

Unknown to the two of then, the veil with the purple nano tech silently opened. The nano tech flew soundlessly through the air towards SamASS.

Before the two could continue talking, a new voice invaded their connection. _“Couldn’t resist my honey pot here now could you two.”_

An icy chill went down the scientist’s spine. _“I knew it!”_ She yelled. _“All of these documents and experiments had you fucking name written all over it!”_

 _“So happy to know that my work is well recognized!”_ The man sang.

 _“Only because all you do is your fucked fantasies!”_ Dr. Scarlet yelled. _“You even twisted SamASS here!”_ She exclaimed. _“And you know damn well that I am going to reverse this twisted transformation of yours!”_

“So you did do this to me,” SamASS hissed. Venom left her lips, “You are going to turn me back.” She ordered.

 _“Why should I?”_ His words sent a chill down Scarlets back and SamAss’s legs. _“She is almost perfect! I just have one last thing to do!”_

 _“What!”_ Both SamASS and Scarlet yelled.

 _“Of course! While she is almost perfect, she is still missing a few things. Right now there is one major thing I need to finish with her._ ” Right as he said that. The purple nano tech gripped SamASS. It forced its way through her the helmet of her suit, entering her body.

SamASS let out a cry as she fell to the ground with her entire body burning.

 _“Now once this is done, we’ll be much closer to the perfect SamASS the BadASS bounty hunter!”_ The man hollered.

SamAss’s cheeks started to pulse as her hearts pumped blood through her veins at a rapid rate, her flesh fought against the fabric of the zero suit. Pleasure tingles through her body as the nano tech modified SamAss even farther. Her flesh multiplied, all the whole tingling her entire booty body. She gasped and shifted as she felt her insides pulse, jiggling as her suit stretched out trying to hold her growing booty. She started to moan as she felt pleasure overloading her body, legs grew sore while being pinned under the growing ass cheeks.

Groaning she felt her legs bend as she fell forwards as she fell to the ground. Her flesh rippled when she smacked into the ground. SamASS gasped feeling the metal floor pressing against her body, shivering her body continued to grow pressing out over the ground. For her it felt like minutes but it only lasted seconds till her body finally stopped growing. The hunter breathed heavily as she regained her bearings, _‘Th-that bas-bastard!’_ She thought as she slowly got to her feet, her legs burned and ached as she shook.

 _“OH!~”_ The male’s voice echoed through the speakers, _“Now she really is SamASS the BadASS Bounty Hunter!~ She could be bigger and probably should be_ butt _this is a great way to leave you.”_

 _“SamASS!”_ Dr. Scarlett cried as she saw her newly expanded body.

 _“I’ll see you around,”_ The crazed man sung, _“Miss SamASS.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here it is, the wait for this story is finally done! This is the story behind these pictures here.  
> [SamASS](https://www.deviantart.com/nightmare49/art/Sam-ASS-The-BadASS-Bounty-Hunter-777878870)
> 
> I really did have fun with this story butt it took a while to write as each time i tried to write it could not come out. Now i had to do an OC or two cause i couldn't really find any good cannon characters to be good fits for the roles. However i might be able to in the future if enough people comment on their thoughts on it!
> 
> Question: [Do you want to see this continue as a series?](https://www.deviantart.com/nightmare49/poll/Do-you-want-to-see-SamASS-The-BadASS-Bounty-Hunter-be-a-series-7870619)


End file.
